Serena, shut up
by words end here
Summary: It's summer in the Hamptons and Nate really wants Serena to just shut up. Nate/Serena and Dan/Vanessa. Oneshot and fluffy.


**Serena, shut up**

**A/N: **It's told from Nate's POV in the second person and it's fluffy. (: Because fluffy NS still rocks in my eyes.

--

It's two forty-seven in the morning, the night is humid and considerably quiet considering all the raging parties Chuck has become more than accustomed to hosting and Serena van der Woodsen strides through the door in a white robe, all mascara tears, scraggly blond wisps of hair orbiting her beautiful face and fucked up as ever. And she crawls into your bed because she knows she can, because you'll always let her. She's not worried about waking you up because a) you've been awake at this time all week because of her and b) you won't tell her to go away, because you could _never _tell her to go away.

"I'm sorry Natie." She whispers in an apologetic tone. She keeps saying it. She keeps lying next to you in a completely platonic manner. As if she never loved you. As if she never had known that you loved her. As if it's completely normal and okay without it being charged.

"It's okay. Still not sleeping, then." You observe as you flick on the bedside lamp and rub your emerald eyes, only for your head to flop back down onto the pillow. You can barely take it anymore. You think that every night is going to be _the night, _but it never is because she never stops talking about-

"It's Humphrey," she begins for the forth night in a row, "He just won't get out of my head…

You're drifting off because she's already said it all before. Dan left. He broke up with Serena. And the thing is, you're pretty damn sure part of Dan left Serena because the girl just happens to be covered head to toe in issues, but part of you knows he left for Vanessa too. You start going out with Abrams…sort off and then Dan pounces. Coincidence? You sincerely doubt it. You didn't think it was actually possible for him to leave Serena; she's the one who does the heartbreaking around here. You didn't expect him to leave the blond beauty for the film maker. Serena shines. Vanessa's cool and everything, but she's not Serena. Nowhere near it.

You've all been here for around half the summer and you're surprised Humphrey hasn't swooped in to woo S all over again. Okay that's a lie. Because you know.

You know he's not coming tonight…today, whatever.

You know he's not coming tomorrow.

You know he's not coming anytime soon, because he's left the warped world of the Upper East Side for good, he's left the drama and he's left Serena, because he loves Vanessa.

And she's certainly not as "completely over it" as she first thought.

The worst part is she will not accept it. She still thinks that Humphrey in shining will ever will come back, that he still loves her. You're pretty sure that part of him always belonged to Vanessa and that he still loved her, it just wasn't as clear with Serena's beautiful, gleaming blond hair blinding him. Everyone knows that D and V belong together and by everyone you're referring to Blair and yourself and Chuck probably agrees, he just couldn't care less. Everyone knows they wouldn't work as just friends. Kind of like you and Serena aren't working as just friends. Serena only sees what she wants to see.

And right now at this present period of time, she's choosing not to see what's flashing in front of her. Or maybe she's choosing to see what isn't in front of her.

"He's coming back." She tries to convince you and herself with fake conviction. She's talking to only herself at this point. Except she's in _your _room. Whilst you were trying to get some sleep so you can take tomorrows festivities. She's laying next to you, on your bed, her head on your shoulder, her eyes staring straight ahead of herself, as if he's going to walk through the door. Your theory is, the first week she done this in Blair's room, but Blair told her to "Get some fucking sleep, S!" because Blair cannot go without some beauty sleep. But you're not Blair and you're not as bold and there's no way you'd kick Serena out of your room. You want to catch her when she falls. Too bad the fall is lasting about a month.

You collapse onto your pillow again and murmur, "Fine, he's coming back Serena." Maybe she'll be quiet if she gets your approval. You roll over so you now face her and now it's your turn to lay your head on her lean shoulder. Serena doesn't care and it certainly does not stop her from talking.

You're completely entranced by her. How her skin smells. How she's so thin and athletic and smooth. _How the hell did he leave her?_

"He doesn't love her, he loves me. He won't be happy. And he will come back." It's been her mantra for nights and it shows no sign of leaving. You groan and tell her to shut up. But she keeps talking anyway and you can't register what she's saying, but you do hear her and she won't let you sleep.

And a jolt runs through your body, your bolted upright and now you really must not be thinking because her lips are on yours. You don't know why, and you wanted to wait until she was fully over him but she's not and she probably won't be anytime soon. You don't even have a valid reason except you really want her to be quiet and you really love her. You pull away slightly so that your face is only centimeters from hers.

"Serena, shut up." You whisper. And it does work, because she's not talking. Her lips are parted slightly, her navy blue eyes have expanded and you still taste her on your lips.

You're pretty sure the taste didn't ever wear off.

And it turns out that it wasn't such a shabby idea, because she's closed the space in between you both and you start running your hands through that hair and now you probably won't be sleeping tonight at all.

--

You wake up all baggy eyed and smiles. Although you wanted to wait until the time is right. And she wakes up and smiles up at you. That smile. The "you can't stop looking at you, can you?" smile. And you don't know where things will go from here.

But hey, at least she's shut up about Cabbage Patch.

--

I LOVE reviews (: I hope you liked.


End file.
